Where Love Resides
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: "You have to fight through some bad days, to earn the best days of your life." Dedicated to our new fanfic group member Melanie xx


**This story is dedicated to Melanie, who is new to our facebook fanfic group. Thank you for joining us again Melanie and I hope you enjoy.**

**Where Love Resides**

…

Andrea had just walked in to Major Crimes about to say something when she saw the entire team looking towards Sharon's office. She came up beside Amy, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Andrea."

"What's going on?"

"Jack just showed up?"

"As in Sharon's ex?"

"Mm-mm, he went storming in there, yelling at her about broadcasting her relationship with the Lieutenant so soon after divorcing him."

"He's kidding right, they were over long before."

"It's Jack?"

Andrea just smiled as she went over to Andy, who had his arms crossed, anger on his face as he listened to the raised voices coming from Sharon's office.

"Andy, you okay?" Andrea asked.

"Oh Andrea, you had a meeting with Sharon?"

"It's okay, I can wait. You doing okay?"

Andy turned to her, shaking his head.

"I feel like I should go in there, it's me they're arguing about anyway. She needs moral support."

"Sharon can handle Jack, she's had years of practice."

"I just feel so useless, standing out here doing nothing while she's in there."

All Andrea could do was place a warm hand on his arm as he turned back to the office.

…

As Sharon stood by her desk, Jack ranting on and on about humiliation and betrayal, all Sharon could think about was, thank god she'd closed the blinds beforehand. She raised her hand up, ordering him to stop talking.

"Jack shut up, please just shut up."

"I have a right to be angry Sharon, what about the kids?"

"Ricky and Emily are old enough and with all due respect, our marriage was over years ago."

"Well that's…"

"The only time you ever came to the condo was when you needed somewhere to stay for a few days or you needed money and do you know what Jack, I'm done. I am done carrying you, I've been doing it my entire life and I'm sick of it. This is my time to be happy, and god knows I've earned that right."

"Oh come on Sharon, you and Flynn, you just don't click."

"Is that right, wow. I love how you think you know more about my relationship that I do, but okay."

Sharon shook her head in utter disbelief and she stood up straight, and walked past Jack, towards the office door. She put on hand on her hip and opened the door, before looking back at him."

"You need to leave, now." She demanded.

Jack sighed before coming over to her, his hands going to the sides of her arms.

"Shar come on…"

"**Please leave my office**." She said slowly, but with certainty.

Jack looked out to see the team watching them, shaking his head before he made his way out. He stopped by Andy for a brief moment, a look in his eyes Andy couldn't read.

"You haven't won Flynn, she'll come to her senses soon enough. Sharon and me, we're family, we have kids together, that will always trump anything else, even you."

Andy chose to remain quiet, feeling that it would only encourage Jack to keep talking. He felt Andrea squeeze his hand, calming him as Jack made his way out of Major Crimes.

…

Sharon watched the awkwardness as Jack left, calling out for Andy to step in to her office.

"Back to work everyone, the shows over. Andrea, I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I'll just be a few minutes."

"Take your time, I'm in no rush."

Sharon mouthed a thank you in Andrea's direction, smiling towards her before she closed the office door behind Andy. They stood silently for a few moments before Andy finally spoke.

"You okay?" He asked, concern in his voice.

Sharon only smiled before she came closer, wrapping her arms around his waist as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Oh Andy, I am so sorry for Jack's behaviour. He had no right to just drop by like he did, let alone criticise our relationship."

"He doesn't think I'm good enough for you?"

"He doesn't think anyone will ever be good enough, Jack still has it in his head that we'll get back together at some point."

"You wouldn't though, would you?"

"Oh Andy no, how could you even ask me that. After all the heartache and pain that he's put me and the kids through over the years, no. There is absolutely no way that I would ever consider going back."

"I wanted so much to come in here, I heard the yelling, we all did. The way he spoke to you, Andrea stopped me."

"Thank goodness for Andrea." She joked.

"I don't want to come between you and your kids."

"Andy you won't, they know what their father is like and I've already told them about us."

"You have?"

"Of course, I have no secrets from my children. They can't wait to meet you as a matter of fact."

"Oh, right then."

"I've scared you?"

"No, no it's just…I wasn't expecting it so soon."

"I can put them off if you like."

"Don't do that, I want to meet them."

"Good, and I'd like to meet Nicole."

"This will be fun."

"I can't wait."

"Do you want me to send Andrea in?"

"Please, I think I've kept her waiting long enough."

"I love you Sharon."

"I love you too."

Sharon wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him, Andy returning the kiss.

"Go on, send Andrea in. We have a case on."

"Yes Captain."

…

-Fin


End file.
